


tie me up

by kinoscope



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoscope/pseuds/kinoscope
Summary: “I am tired of this,” Hwitaek hissed and grabbed Hyojong’s chin to bring him closer. He smashed their lips together and bit on his lowerlip. “She could watch me fuck you for all I care.”





	1. Chapter 1

to be continued...


	2. part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know what this is but oh well enjoy it :3 part two will be up soon, i hope.

 

 

 

 

 

“I am sick of this, Hyojong.”

The voice cracked and disappointment could be heard with each word. Hwitaek looked at the other guy, panting loudly, his eyeliner smudged under his eyes and sweat finding its way down to his cheeks. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the latter but Hyojong has always been fitter and it was a matter of time he grabbed Hwitaeks wrist to stop him from running away. They were both tired, have been promoting their newest song as Triple H. Today they had their last performance and Hwitaek had it. He couldn’t take it anymore. Every stage, he would pretend he is enjoying but he has never been good at pretending so it wasn’t big shock to see fans commenting under their videos how he looked so angry all the time. Because he was angry, he wanted to hurt something or someone. That someone was their third member.

“What do you want me to do?” Hyojong whispered, pulling Hwitaek to the corner hiding behind the tree near their dorm. “I can’t just say no.”

“You can, maybe, be less extra with her? Right fucking next to me?” Hwitaek hissed and pushed Hyojong away. It was a bit too harsh because the other man looked up confused and startled. Hwitaek isn’t someone that answers to violence. This is the reason he is such a good leader. He is always reasonable, but he has had enough. He wanted to be selfish once. He wanted Hyojong only to himself. He was tired of watching him act like he is in a relationship with Hyuna.

“I’m sorry that the company making us do this for promotion. I can’t just say no. You know it Hui, you know I’d do anything to get our band more recognition.”

Hwitaek knew he was right. Since their dating rumors have been circling around, more people found out about their band. He knew but still the tiny voice in his head didn’t want to give in. That tiny voice was killing him inside. “I don’t like to share,” he whispered, anger in his voice. He pulled Hyojong closer by the wrist, the other started to mumble how it’s not the place nor the time, but it was lost between being pushed against the tree and Hwitaeks lips on his neck. He whimpered.

“You are mine,” he mumbled and slid his lips over Hyojong’s porcelain white skin, “I don’t like you dancing with her like that, I don’t like that she’s so close to you, I don’t like that you smile at her, I don’t even like that you breathe the same air as her.” The words made Hyojong shiver and he placed his hand on his waist, trying to calm the latter. He knew how possesive Hwitaek could get. During the promotion with Hyuna, he sensed that the latter wasn’t as happy as he would be. But Hyojong didn’t have any option. He had to act like he was in a relationship with Hyuna. She was more known than them, and being with her would only bring positivity to their band.

“Let’s just go inside, Hui, someone will notice us.” he said softly and pushed the other away to look in his eyes. He placed his hands on his face, holding it firmly. But when their eyes met, the look Hwitaek gave him made Hyojong hands tremble. He knew what the other wanted.

“I am tired of this,” Hwitaek hissed and grabbed Hyojongs chin to bring him closer. He smashed their lips together and bit on his lips. “She could watch me fuck you for all I care.”

 

The next thing Hyojong knows, he is inside their dorm. The silence welcomed both of them. The boys were visiting their family and friends since Hwitaek and Hyojong have been promoting with Hyuna. The rest of their band were on a little vacation. Hyojong panted and took a step backwards. “Hui,” he sighed and looked down, “I am sorry I had to be the one doing this with Hyuna. You do know I only...” the words got lost between his and Hwitaek’s lips. Softly yet so harshly sliding over each other. Hyojong could feel the desperation and want and anger in Hwitaek’s lips. He could taste the sadness, the lust and oh God, the cherry milkshake the latter had been sipping in the waiting room two hours ago. The sweetness got him dizzy and he stumbled backwards, hips pushed against the back of the sofa.

Hwitaek pulled apart, lips swollen and parted apart. His eyes were hooded and cheeks tinted slight link. The tension between them never vanished. They have been dating for almost three years, and each time their eyes meet, the fire was there. Hell, it even got bigger. Since their promotion started, and Hyuna had to act close with Hyojong, Hwitaek felt left out. He felt like a third wheel every fucking promotion and he hated every solo dance she had to share with his boyfriend. He knew Hyojong was too nice, he knew who won’t ever say no to the dumbest ideas their entertainment had to make them popular.

“Someone might come in,” Hyojong mumbled, unsure himself because God knows, he wanted to push Hwitaek on the bed and rip that Goddamn red T-shirt off of his lean body.

Hwitaek shook his head slowly, and grabbed Hyojong both wrists. He slid them behind his body, against the top of the sofa, pinned them down so Hyojong couldn’t move. Like hell he wanted to move. He let Hwitaek take control. Hot breath filled the sir between them, lustful eyes watching each other, undressing each other and already fucking each other. Eyes still locked, Hwitaek moved closer and slowly pressed his body against the latter’s. He could feel Hyojong’s hardness through his black jeans which made him smirk. “Imagine Hyuna walking in right now,” he whispers and moves his lips over the other’s, without touching. “imagine her standing behind me, as I turn you ever, bend you over the sofa and fuck you till you fucking see the whole universe.”

Hyojong bit his lowerlip and closed his eyes, he hated how good Hwitaek could make him feel with just words. “Stop,” he whispers and his hands form into balls behind his body, where Hwitaek was holding him still. He knew Hyuna liked him a little more than a friend; she was way too eager to play boyfriend-girlfriend. But still he didn’t want to hurt her in any way.

“Oh stop caring about her,” Hwitaek hissed and the anger was shown in his eyes. Fuck though, Hyojong thought, you look even more hot like this. He wiggled his hands free and placed them on Hwitaek’s hips, pulling him closer. Their hard ons rubbing on each other and Hwitaek hissed.

“You’re so fucking hot, Hui.”

Now, Hwitaek really had enough. He pushed Hyojong so he fell over on the sofa. The other let out a chuckle and leaned on his elbows, watching his boyfriend take off his T-shirt. He has always loved Hwitaek’s body. It was way too soft and Hyojong loved kissing every inch. But now wanted to fuck every inch. He felt his breath go faster, blood rushing down to his groin and Hwitaek gave him that look. That devilish look he only had for Hyojong, as he slid his red T-shirt over the other’s body. He crawled on top of him, thighs on each side of Hyojong’s body and the next thing he knows, Hwitaek is tying hus wrists with that red T-shirt. It was fucking too tight but Hyojong won’t nag about it.

“I am going to fuck you so good you will forget your own fucking name.”


End file.
